


Friends Are The Family You Chooose

by LostInMyDreamm



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Alternate Universe - College/University, Canon Gay Relationship, Canon Lesbian Relationship, F/F, F/M, Hammy is bi, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, M/M, Multi, alexanders cousin is a dick, and angelica needed love, angelica is demi, but alexanders cousin is still a dick, but also poly, dis is a lotta tags, dont worry i wont write any sexy times, gayyyyy, hammy didnt, i cant write for the life of me, i had to include a poly, ill still try, john is mah gay son, john thinks hammy cheated on him, okay onto the story, peggy is pan because yes, theo and burr had plenty to spare, this will be glorious, wtf am i doing with my life, yet - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-08
Updated: 2017-10-08
Packaged: 2019-01-10 13:09:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,032
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12299790
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LostInMyDreamm/pseuds/LostInMyDreamm
Summary: Alexander Hamilton is fresh out of the carribean and he's beginning to learn just how different the US really is. With his full ride scholarship to Columbia University he finally has a chance at a future containing more than premature death, and it's in his best interest not to throw away his shot.





	1. Fresh Off The Dock

**Author's Note:**

> This is my very first archive fic so please dont kill me if it sucks ass.

The only sound Alexander can pick up is the not so gentle lapping of the water against the side of the boat. The water was much tamer in this area yet it still held a ferocious power when provoked. The wind was sharp and cold and whenever he inhaled his nose seemed to fill with stinging pain that brought water to his eyes. He reached back for his hair and caught a grip procceeding to put it up using his old black hair tie. It was one of the few things he decided to bring with him for everything else held memories he'd rather leave to Nevis. The hair tie was his mothers, one of the many she had brough in a small cheap plastic container when she came over from America. Of course many would think it worthless and replaceable but Alex was the sentimental type especially when it came to his mother. He had kept the one she had on her wrist when she died.

The darkness of the night air seemed to be blurred by the bright lights of New York CIty. He attempted to get out of his seat only to be knocked back into it by the strong waves. He heard a cough from one of the others on the ship which he couldn't help but flinch away from. He was still jumpy at the smallest signs of illness and the coughing from the others on the vessel unnerved him in ways he couldn't explain. The sounds of the ships horn filled the air making some of the children cover their ears in exaggeration. 

The noise of the city seemed to be nearing making the sounds of car horns partially audible through the tormentive wind and freezing waves. He shivered again violently as he scanned the skyline again. It was about 4:00 am and the darkness was still locked in a brutal combat against the glow of the city. It seemed the night was attempting to drown the resiliant light of the sky scrapers and street lamps but the light valiantly presisted. He had never seen so many buildings. He had never imagined so many people in one place. Its seemed to him and impossibilty that the world really was this wide. Having only ever known his small island he couldnt fathom the idea that the world had been truly this large. Yet, here it was in front of him. 

The ship was rapidly closing in on the dock and the anticipation in the air was evident. The rocking of the ship slowly began to settle and the city grew larger in front of him, the skyscrapers looming above them and running off into the heavens making it clear how they got their title. His breath hitched and his eyes met with one of the tallest in the city. He knew the name from the many books he read on the very subject and the pictures he'd seen but it still manages to shock him with its very magnificence. Suddently he was thrown forward as the ship jolted to a stop. There was a moment of silence as people comprehended that they had reached their destination before the commontion began. There was the hum of the city to fill the air as peoples voices began to stream out. Many of the children began to squeal in delight, the ones that were awake at least. 

A loud muffled call sounded from the speakers above them waking most of the sleeping passengers. It was the captains gruff voice that ordered the passengers that were dismounting here to get off. Alex gently shook the shoulder of a few of the sleeping people, rousing them so they could aviod missing their stop. People began to slowly file off the ship onto the dock as Alex reached under his seat and pulled out his small suitcase. He also threw his backpack over his arms and pulled out his bags handle. He strolled off the deck with the line whilst wheeling his suitcase behind him. The lights of the city seemed to get that much brighter as he followed the line onto the street.

From here it was the passengers job to get where they were going. Alex pulled out his phone, a small iphone 5 he'd gotten from his mother. He quickly pulled up the map to Columbia University which he had previously studied. Then began his walk down the sidewalk, stumbling around the crowd and gaping at the cars. The noise was overwhelming and his eyes were blinded by colorful light. He slowly neared the college grounds but first found himself in front of a Mcdonalds, a place he had never eaten before. The idea was too much of a temptation to pass up and he found himself standing in the threshold of the building looking around at the few midnight diners littered around the restraunt. He stepped into the restraunt and shyly approached the counter where he was greated by a friendly looking employee. Her name tag read "Peggy" in bold letters and she grinned sweetly at him as he stepped up to the counter.

She was beautiful with long wavy hair to match her radiant dark skin. She had brown eyes that seemed to radiate excitement and positive energy. She wore a red McDonalds shirt and a black visor. She bounced on the balls of her feet yet she was still shorter than Alex who was only 5'7 himself.

"Hello sir! I'm Peggy and welcome to McDonalds! What can I getcha?" She asked, her voice bouncy with a childlike innocence and energy. 

"Umm, can I umm get a... NUGGETS!! YOU GUYS HAVE NUGGETS?! I THOUGHT THEY WERE A MYTH!" He exclaimed with his eyes widening.

"YEAH I KNOW RIGHT! THEYRE SO COOL, IM A NUGGET PERSON MYSELF!" She replied with excitement to challenge even Alex's own, "You've never had nuggets? OH HELL NAH BOI, IM BOUT TO GO ON BREAK AND I DONT KNOW YOU BUT YOU GONNA HAVE SOME NUGGETS WITH ME!" 

"Wait- what?" Alex questioned suprised at her forwardness.

"YEAH! Look pal, the first nugget expirience is not one that shouldnt be shared with a professional. I have like 5 minutes until break which is enough time for me to whip up a batch of fresh nuggies on me," Alex laughed at her usage of the word "nuggies" as she pointed to a table in the corner of the restraunt. "You go sit there while I make the best thing you will ever taste in your life." 

Alex complied without much more question. He took a seat on the plastic chair running his fingernails against the circular red table. He heard loud car honking out on the street abruptly followed by shouts of profanities. The chill in the air was ignored as Alex reached into his bag to brush his fingers against the worn blanket that was stuffed carefully in his backpack. The comforting touch of the blanket brought fourth a pleasant new burst of confidence. He pulled his spine up and tried to sit a bit taller as to not seem as small as he was. The loud street sounds seemed to fade away as he fell deep into thought. Not only about New York and Columbia U but about Nevis and the place he was leaving behind as well. This all together made this expirience very overwhelming but in a enjoyable burst of excitement. He hardly noticed as Peggy came up to the table and dropping a red tray on the table startling Alex with the loud clatter. She had changed into a black batman shirt with the only other color being the yellow bat symbol.

"Wah-lah! A la chicken mcnuggies!" She ploped down into the chair across from him, "Here I have for chu an assortment of sauces including sweet and sour which is my personal favorite. But of course I always recommend the first ever nugget is eaten without any flavor disruptions. Without any further adu, bon appetite!" 

He slowly reached out and hesitantly popped the nugget box open. It revealed 20 glorious golden brown nuggest sitting in a warm pile of delicious amazing-ness. He grasped one and brought it to his mouth, gave one last look at Peggy who gave him two encouraging thumbs up, and bit into the nugget. He was hit with a burst of bliss as the wondrous taste of the chicken nuggest filled his mouth.

"THIS IS THE MOST MAGNIFICENT THING I HAVE EVER EATEN!' He screeched with his mouth still full. 

"I KNOW ISNT IS WONDERFUL?!" Peggy exclaimed.

"OH MY GOD I AM NEVER GOING TO LOOK AT OTHER FOOD THE SAME WAY. LEMME GET SOME OF THAT SWEET AND SOUR WHATEVER." He carelessly ripped the top off the sweet and sour container and dipped the nugget in coating the end in the sticky condiment. He then took another bite and was in awe and the glorious taste had never before known.

He stopped at the sound of Peggy's warm laugh from across the table. He blushed as he realized exactly how forward and probably annoying he was being. He finished chewing and nervously swollowed. Peggy reached into the box and pulled out her own nugget before grabbing her own small sweet and sour container. After opening it and taking a bite which she exaggeratingly melted into she spoke.

"I think you and me are gonna be great friends-" She paused and looked to him inquisitivly. "wait. What's your name anyway strange first nugget having stranger?" He blushed an ever darker shade of beet red once he realized he had also failed to intoduce himself.

"Oh yea-" He spoke to quickly and choked a little on a nugget, "I um I'm Alexander- but call me A-alex" He finished up in between fits of coughs. She just laughed again filling the room with ease and warmth.

"Well 'Alex' you already know I'm Peggy," She took a sip of a soda he hadn't previously noticed next to her. He also noted one over on his side. "You look just about my age and look like you just got into town. Let me guess, Columbia U?"

"Yeah, actually." He said shyly.

"No way bro! Me too! We can be like best campus buddies!" She cheered.

"Heh, yeah. What are you going for?" He said testingly reaching out for the papery cup sat next to him and when she didnt complain he held the straw to his mouth and took and tentative sip. "AND WHAT IS THIS MAGNIFICENT BEVERAGE?!" She giggled once again which he took for in character for her.

"I'm going as an art major. Oh and thats Dr.Pepper which is just the best soda in the entire world! How do you not know what Dr.Pepper is?!" She said once again in shock at his ignorance. 

"Uh- well, where I'm from we dont exactly have a lot of soda. Or McDonalds. Or anything really like you have here." He mumbled the last part hoping she wouldn't pick it up.

"THATS INSANE?! WHERE ARE YOU FROM? ALASKA OR SOMETHING?!" She was drawing the attention of the others in the restraunt and got a hush from an elderly man which she stuck her tongue out in responce to.

"Well um-" He was interupted by the loud call of a car alarm outside the restraunt which was met by a young man running out mumbling a string of curse words. Peggy's eyes followed him out where she seemed to forget the conversation and diverted her full attention back to the nuggets much to Alex's relief.

"What were we talking about again?" She asked with legitimate curiosity, "Sorry I have ADHD."

"Oh, well my major. I'm going in as a Law major but I'm minoring in creative writing and such." He said hoping she believed his bluff.

"Ohh yeaahhhh," She seemed to buy it. "That's pretty neat." 

"So, what dorm are you staying in?" He asked allowing himself some hope he might be lucky and have her in his building.

"Oh let me check," She pulled out a crumpled up slip of paper from her pocket. "uhhhh room 1763 building C." 

"WOO! I'M ROOM 1776 BUILDING C" He exclaimed actually pleased at the prospect.

"YESSSS! LIKE I SAID, BEST CAMPUS BUDDIES!" She mirrored his happiness. "WAIT! DID YOU SAY ROOM 1776?!" 

"Yeah, why?" He asked furrowing his brow.

"THATS THE SAME ROOM THAT MY BEST BFF GAY BEST FRIEND FOREVER IS STAYING IN!" She squealed.

"Best gay friend?" He asked.

"YEAH AND HES HOT AS SHIT AND YOUR SO FUCKING CUTE YESSS I HAVE TO SET YOU TWO UP!!" She was already pulling out her phone and rapidly typing something before sticking out her tongue in indecisive nature. She aggresively tapped with her thumb a few times and then clicked a button with a grin. Alex hardly even had the time to react. He just sat, shell shocked with his mouth open. Peggy looked up and upon seeing the look on his face her own expression quickly changed from jovial to guilty and worried.

"Oh, I'm so sorry! Are you straight? Oh god I'm sorry I just get ahead of mysel-" She began to ramble.

"No no don't worry. For the record, no I am not straight. I was just suprised at your forward nature." He picked his words and finalized it with a nod of his head before rushing to add, "Not that thats a bad thing or anything!" Peggy was visibly relieved. She sighed in relief then, obviously just having processed what he said perked up.

"Woo so you're not straight!" She took another drink from her straw, "So what are you?" 

"Ohh uhh, I believe its known as bi? I don't really know, we don't have these terms where I come from. Its just kinda if you're not straight you are either dead or nobody knows." He said before realizing how much he had just said, then clamped his mouth shut.

"Bi? Thats neat. Well I'm paannn as fuucckkk! Its great, truly an enjoyable thing being pan is." She smirked and just brushed off the last part of his sentence. Alexander smiled, greatly comforted by the acceptance that he had only known once before, from his mother. They continued to talk for a while longer and minutes seemed to pass like seconds in her playful, carefree presense.He looked down at his phone and only just realized they had been there for nearly and hour making it roughly 5:00 seeing as it took him 15 minutes to reach the McDonalds. He looked up at Peggy who also seemed to have just noticed the time as well. She swiftly reached into her pocket and pulled out a small slip which she handed to him. It had a long chain of numbers which was easily desipherable as a phone number. He didn't bother to question why she had it pre-written down even though the question occured in his mind.

"Once again, we have to be best friends, thus call me tomorrow. We can explore the campus togther and I can intoduce you to the Rev Squad!" She snapped her fingers quickly turning them into finger guns and got up, walking towards the counter.

Alexander stood up then, grasping his bag handle and restablishing reality, walked out of the building out to the street. He shook his head to clear his thoughts and get back on track after that quick detour. He walked down the street which was brightening very slightly. The air was humid and their were puddles on the ground which he presumed was from some earlier rainfall before he had arrived. He side-stepped most of the puddles but eventually gave up on trying and just stepped right through them, drenching his shoes. He spend most of the walk trying to learn how to block out the loud city noise which filled his ears. It was obviously an aquired talent and he was desperate for a distraction to take away from all of the pain his eardrums were expiriencing. 

It took him a moment to realize he had walked past the campus gate but once he did he hurried back. The gate was very pretty and the campus had a very serene vibe, even at night. He stepped in and walked towards the building he knew would be his own. He had to do online orientation using voice chat, and was mailed his keys. He jogged up to the door, his bag clicking on the stone behind him and he pulled it open. He was immediately hit with a gust of warm air which reminded him of exactly how cold it was out in the city. He stepped in and looked around the main room. It was lit with a warm yellowish tone and there was, much to Alex's suprise, a small group of students sitting around a table, all drinking from steaming mugs, in the corner. He picked up bits of the conversation.

"Angie, thats perposterous! There is no way that Theo and Aaron are a couple. They despise eachother, and they always have. Plus Theo is dating that Jacques guy." Said a silky voice.

"Betsy you are so oblivious! She broke up with Jacques a week before orientation! Now she is completely single or so it seems, yet she always seems to have Aaron over at her dorm?" Said another feminie voice, this one stronger but with no less elegance. 

"Perhaps they are just working on a project together?" Replied the first voice which Alex had looked over and noted was a pretty black haired girl.

"Classes haven't even started yet so thats impossible." The other girl scoffed, she was a beautiful dark skinned girl with long black hair falling down her shoulders. 

Alex didn't bother to stick around to eavesdrop on any more of their conversation. He quickly stumbled in trying to make it seem like he hadn't been standing in the door way for the past 4 minutes. Both their heads flicked to him and their expressions changed, to what Alex could not tell. He hoped they hadn't realized her was eavesdropping but didn't stick around long enough to find out. He awkwardly coughed and tripped over his bag in his mad rush to get to the stairs. He climbed up painfully aware of the gaze of both beautiful young women on his back as he ascended. Once he turned the corner away from their gaze he let out a deep breath that was hidden away deep in his lungs without his knowledge. 

He got up to the floor in which his room lay. The hallway was painted a gentle creamy white color. There was accents adorning the section of wall closest to the roof, and closest to the floor. The doors were a dark mahogany that seemed ancient and well fit the theme. He could see little spots of bricks peeking out where the paint had peeled. He stepped out of the musky old stairwell and clumsily made his way to his room. He stopped at the door remembering what Peggy said about his roomate. His name was John Laurens, Alex knew that much from the paperwork, but he didnt know much else. Peggy had called him "hot" and suggested matching him up with Alex which Alex assumed meant he was single and hot as hell. This may seem exciting for many but Alexander was very socially anxious. Plus he felt deep in his gut that he would manage to make John hate him. His door was darker in comparison to most of the other doors which Alex saw as a defining trait he could use to easily find his room. He also noted the door was slightly thicker than the others and less likely to let much sound out, meaning if someone came in at night and stabbed him his screams probably wouldnt reach the others in the hallway. This did nothing but worry him.

He found it slightly difficult to push open but after a little amount of forceful pushing he got it to swing open. The room was completely barren, minus the addition of the furniture they had paid for and requested to be put in. He noted on his roommates side there was a large 40 gallon reptile tank in which he noticed was equiped with a heating lamp. This meant that John Laurens owned a considerably sized snake, lizard, or turtle. He had hoped for the latter but knew he might just find himself rooming with a long python. The room itself was baby blue, the color fading into a very light tone. There were golden accents on the windows which were adorned with long blue curtains. The carpet was plush and snow white. There were two beds in the room, Alex's being on the left side. He had especially requested a loft bed with a desk underneath it and was pleased to see he had gotten just that. 

The room was suprisingly warm for how it was in the hall. He credited this to the heavy door and the suspisiously thick walls. It was not unbarable but the verdict would have to wait for the hotter months to roll around. He walked over to his side of the room and began to unpack. He put his paper on the desk next to his laptop. He also plugged in his laptop charger and ran it over to his desk, pushing it into the macbook. He then went over and took his clothes out, folding them neatly into the drawers of the dresser which was neatly tucked into the closet. It was a yellow tinted cream color and also had golden accents. It looked very fragile and he noted that as he carefully slid the drawer into its space. 

He was very pleased his roommate hadnt yet arrived so he could sleep instead of awkwardly intoduce himself and such. Instead he threw his sweater off into some corner of the room and fell face first onto his bed. The room slowly became darker as his thoughts began to start to wander off without his control. He realized it was not the room darkening but his eyelids dropping. The quiet of the room buzzed in his ears, complimented by the distant sounds of the city streets. A white light streamed in the window from the moonlight. Cars honking faded away and he felt himself floating off into sleep. His body was suddenly weightless and he levitated off into deep sleep.


	2. Dorm Mates and Cheese Cake

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I can't help it I have to include some more of Alex doing things he's never done

Alexander woke up to a bright light shining in the room. The sunlight was streaming in through the window and he groaned as it stung his eyes. He slowly pulled himself up to seated whilst looking around the room, it seemed his roommate was still yet to arrive. He looked down at his phone then down at the small slip of paper that was crumpled next to it. He took it and quickly unfolded it and saw the numbers that he remembered being the girl he had met last nights number. He pressed the home button on his phone and was the numbers 9:23 in large white letters. He had yet to connect to the schools complimentary wifi, which he had previously been given the password for. It was "GWashIsLit" which made his squint his eyes and question the reliability of the code, but once he hit enter he connected which just made his laught.

He opened up his contact app then quickly created one called Peggy then attached it to the number he was given. He opened up the message up then skillfully formulated his greeting.

1-(212)-7809-576: Hello, is this Peggy?

Peggy: YEAH IT IS, IS THIS MAH BOI LEX FROM DA DONALDS?

1-(212)-7809-576: Yep. So are you free today for the campus tour you promised?

Peggy: YUP, Ill meet you at the lobby in like 20 minutes?

1-(212)-7809-576: Okay. See you then. 

[Peggy saved contact under LexLexDaNuggieMan]

Peggy: Why do you text like that?!?!?

LexLexDaNuggieMan: Like what?

Peggy: WITH SUCH FANCY WORDS AND PROPER GRAMMAR

LexLexDaNuggies: I text how I speak, with proper english. Unlike you so itd seem.

Peggy: You cant see this but Im sticking my tongue out at the phone

LexLexDaNuggieMan: Oh, I can imagine.

He shut off his phone and hopped off his bed. The carpet was just as soft and high as he remembered. He looked over at his shoes, which were still soaking wet, in the corner of the room and decided it really didnt matter. He threw on his sweat shirt to hide the fact he was still wearing his shirt from last night and dumped out his backpack onto his bed. Out fell his blanket, some books, and a box of hot tamales. He threw 3 books back in and the box of hot tamales then flung it over his shoulder. He proceeded to stick his phone into his back pocket and pry the door open. It came open with a resiliant squeak on its hinges. He walked out into the hall and pulled it closed behind him with a huff. He turned towards the stairwell just in time to see someone coming out.

It was a reasonably tall guy, with very short black hair and darkish skin. He wore a red plad button up shirt and black jeans. He was looking down at his phone and smiling. He ran out the stairwell then looked up and noticed Alexander looking at him. He turned away towards a door at the begining of the hall then knocked three times like it was some sort of code. A girl opened the door, she had long black hair from what alex could tell that fell behind her head in long beautiful dread locks. She matched his skin tone with a slightly darker hue and her features were sharp and unarguably pretty. She pulled the boy in by his arm with a chuckle of the name "Aaron". Alex quickly figued out this was the Aaron guy from the conversation last night between those girls in the lobby.

He brushed it off and walked over to the stairwell then descended whilst looking down at his phone. As he got lower into the dimly lit stairwell his thoughts fell to his roommates whom he was yet to meet. Thus far he knew that John Laurens was a hot gay dude with a large reptile and great choice in furniture. Alex was hoping that he and said hot reptile owner could be friends but Alexander was well aware of his own awkward nature. Plus if John Laurens is as hot as he is describes than he is far out of Alexanders leauge, as a partner or a friend. Suddenly he jolted forward and rolled over himself. He had stumbled over and broken step and felt flat on his back. He pulled himself up and shook his head applying a gentle push onto his skull. A small sting broke out under his touch. He stood up and brushed off his hoodie then continued down the last few steps without so much as looking at his phone. 

When he reached the main lobby he noticed the small coffee bar that was set up in the opposite corner of the room from the table. Peggy was leaning up against the wall nearby with a book open in front of her sipping from a small cup of coffee. Once she catches sight of him her eyes light up and whatever she was doing on her phone is momentarily forgotten. She runs up to him and hugs him which suprises him to say the least.

"Woah, do you always hug strangers you met in the middle of the night at McDonalds?" Alex chuckles.

"Yup, always. In fact, every tuesday." She giggles and releases him from her iron grip. They both walk towards the coffee machine and Alexander stares at it in confusion. 

"How ummm, how do you work this uhhh thing?" He asked feeling a light blush of embarassment come over his cheeks.

"Pssshhhh it's easy, you just take on of these thingies," She picked up a small cylinder with a plastic cover, "Then stick it in this thing. Then you press this button and put your cup here. Sound simple enough?"

"Yeahhh I think I can figure this thing out..." Alex said trying to sound confident, yet his tone betrayed him and Peggy giggled then dramatically took a step back holding her hands in the air. He grabbed one of the small white plastic cup like things Peggy had told him to. It read dark brew which sounded well enough for him. Then he opened up the top of the machine which revealed a small hole shaped to fit his little cylinder. He put it in then pushed the machine closed and pressed the button. In a moment of horror he realized he had forgotten to put a cup in the place and the dark liquid started to flow over the counter. Peggy erupted into laughter as he fumbled around for a cup to stick underneath the stream. Once he succeeded in placing the cup he looked around for one of those fancy lids Peggy had. They were sitting in a corner of the table and he grabbed one along with a creamer package.

Once the machine beeped he concluded it was done. He pushed the lid clumsily over the cup then remembered about the creamer but at this point he really didnt care. He just picked up the cup and turned to Peggy, who wore a grin of amusment, and took a long sip with a shrug. It burned as it raced down his throat and the flavor was bitter and strong but he still somehow enjoyed it. He pulled the cup down with an exaggerated sigh and looked at Peggy again. By now her small smirk was now a full blown smile and she laughed then took another drink of her own coffee. Today she was wearing a baggy JackSepticEye hoodie and a pair of black skinny jeans. Her feet were adorned with old beat-up converse which had fading purple laces like the purple ribbon in which held up her hair in a casual ponytail. 

"How does it taste sport?" She giggled.

"Like victory." He said gravely and took another long drink before setting his face into a frown. This succeeded in making her laugh again which made Alex laugh. Alex could feel the other students in the lobby staring at the two histerical idiots over by the coffee machine but he couldnt bring himself to care. He figured this was the Peggy effect in which he was glad was now part of his life. He hadn't been here for a whole day and he already felt this place was much better than Nevis.

"So, I figured we would start exploring the campus at the library, which is considerably close to our dorm." Peggy looked down at a map she had obviously gotten from the front desk. The library being so close was a promising aspect for Alex who always seemed to find himself in need of more reading material. He and Peggy planned the rest of their route around the campus and set off knowing their every action was being closely followed by the eyes of the few students who had bore witness to their coffee chinanigans. The cool air of late morning filled Alexanders lungs and gave him an energy that he had previously been lacking due to his mediocre sleep schedule.

"Lemme have a drink of that coffee you're practiacally making out with." Peggy said making Alex realized that he had steadily held the cup to his lips for the past few minutes. Maybe the energy could be accredited to his high caffine consumption. He handed it over to and she slowly brought it to her lips. She angled it slightly up and swallowed the hot liquid that ran into her mouth. Her face twisted up in disgust. 

"THATS TERRIBLE!! HOW CAN YOU DRINK SOMETHING THAT DISGUSTING?!?!?" She coughed dramatically and rubbed her tongue on her sleeve as if to brush off the taste of the bitter dark coffee in which Alex was happily slurping again.

"I personally think its great. Now lets make it fairsies and you let me have a drink." He said detaching himself from his coffee for a second.

"NUUUU DIS IS MINE AND I WILL NOT HAVE YOU SOIL IT WITH YOUR DISGUSTING DARK ROAST MOUTH!!" She screeched, pulling her coffee up close to her chest and glaring at him as they walked.

"YES OR I WILL TAINT THE COFFEE MACHINE TO ONLY PRODUCE BLACK COFFEE. YOU'D BE AMAZED AT HOW MUCH A LITTLE COFFEE POWDER IN THE WATER TANK CAN DO!" He shouted smirking evily.

"YOU BASTARD. Fine... I like the way you roll Lex Lex." She handed him her cup. He swollowed a considerable gulp then twisted his face up in an expression he hoped convayed his dislike.

"AND YOU THINK MY TASTE IN COFFEE IS TERRIBLE?! THIS IS BASICALLY A CUP OF SOGGY SUGAR!" He thrust the cup back into her hands and washed away the sweet taste with his own beverage. He now understood the intensely bitter taste and appreciate it more than before.

"Lets just agree that I'm write and you have terrible taste in coffee." She stated, finalizing her point with a loud slurp.

They took their time strolling to the library. It was called the Butler Library and was an immensely large catacomb of books. The roof was high and the shelves were painted with colorful books of all differing varieties. From there they went to Lerner Hall and from there to Furmaid. They went on in a system going clockwise around the square. Then they moved on to the main plaza were they saw the University Hall. The large elegant buildings gave the place a historic vibe that Alexander found himself quite a fan of. They eventually lost the mornings energy and retired to sit underneath a tree and talk for a while.

The grass around them was emerald green and lush. The tree was a tall, spiraling eastern cottonwood (Peggy had taken a class on plant life in highschool) and was hanging around them like curtains that hung about 5 feet off the ground. They layed at the roots of the tree, taking turns asking eachother questions. Alex managed to squeeze some more info about John from Peggy. Appearantly he had long curly hair and lots of freckles. He didn't know how to casually bring up something that would make her say more so he gave up and tried to piece togther an image in his mind of the person he would be spending the next few months with. He also learned that Peggy's roommate was named Samuel Seabury. He wasn't exactly the most outgoing guy judging by Peggy's descprition. He kind of just sat in the corner of their room and read a book all night until they went to bed at around 6 am.

"Hey Hammy Man, which dont ask how I know you're last name, give me your phone real quick." Peggy held out her hands as if to catch it.

"Why?" Alex was hesitant, he didn't exactly like the idea of someone snooping through his private information, especially someone he barely knew.

"Just do it. Look I wont go looking through anything of yours I just wanna do something." Alex didnt know why but he trusted her much more than he should considering he had only met her the previous night.

"How do you know my last name actually?" He asked as he unlocked the phone and tossed it to her, she caught it with ease.

"I have connections. The daughter of Philip Schuyler outta know some peeps." She replied clicking a few things with her thumb on his phone.

"What are you doing anyway?" He asked trying to peek over. Peggy pushed him away with the heel of her and continued.

"Oh, I'm just stealing your identity." She replied nonchalantly. He froze in horror and she broke out laughing. Alex felt silly to have believed that for a split second, "There and done. Now to finalize this wondrous day in which me and you became very best friends I believe this calls for a selfie." 

She pulled out the phone and held it in front of them, clicking on her face which activated a snapchat filter. She had brown dog ears and a matching snout leaving Alex with dalmation features. She stuck out her toungue and squinted her eyes and Alex smiled as brightly as he could. She clicked the button and the picture was taken. She did a few things which Alex later found out was send it to herself. She tossed his phone back and he stuggled and failed to catch it. He picked it up and looked to see what changes she had made. The only notable thing she'd done was change her contact name to "Puggy" with it's matching picture being of a pug in sunglasses and a tutu. He giggled and clicked the off button.

"So," She said moving the conversation along. "Yell me one of your deepest darkest secrets." Alex laughed at how casually she worded such a request. 

"Well lets see, uhhh I killed 97 orphans, I own 73 slaves and a small county, and I constantly smell like celery." He said sarcastically whilst Peggy nodded her head and pretended to take notes on a leave and twig. "Actually a real secret of mine is that I've never had cheesecake." 

"WHAT?!" she screamed like this was the worst thing he could have said, "NUH NUH NUH THIS AINT GONNA FLY NUGGEST BOI. WE GOIN NOW." 

She grabbed his arm and tugged him up with suprising strength. Once up he was tugged down the sidewalk with no idea of where they were going in the world. He assumed they would be going somewhere that wasn't too far but with Peggy you never really knew. She kept leading him until they were long off campus grounds. She twisted and turned down the streets as if she knew them by heart which Alex didnt doubt that she did. They walked over the sidewalks and Alex's ears were once again filled with the blaring noise of the city and traffic. Eventually they reached a small building on the corner of one of the streets. There was a blue fabic sign in front of it which read "Eileen's Special Cheesecake". Peggy took him in and shoved him into a chair. There were only a few white tables but Alex and Peggy had snagged one. 

"If youre going to have a first time eating cheesecake this is the place to do it." Peggy said with a big grin. "Not to mention this is where my future wife works." Before Alex could ask any questions a girl came up to their table. She was drop dead gorgeous. She had long wavy dark brown hair and long smooth legs that came out under her skirt. She was wearing a tight brown shirt with an apron tied around the waist. It hugged her in all the right places leaving not to much to the imagination. 

"Heyo, I'm Maria. What can I get for you too?" She asked in a voice that was well matched to her apperance. It was smooth and seductive in some ways but strong and clear in others. A deep blush spread across Peggys cheeks from across the table. Alex put two and two together (and got four) to determine that this was the "future wife" Peggy was talking about. 

"I-ummm can I uh-uh can I get a- uhhh p-plain ch-che-cheese cake p-please?" Peggy managed to choke out.

"Yeah, Ill get that right to ya. It'll be about, 35 dollars." Maria held out a small tablet with a square pin stuck in its port. Peggy fumbled for her card and slid it through the small machine. Alex could hardly do more than sit at the other end of the table trying to repress large amounts of laughter. Maria walked away and Peggy's eyes followed her all the way behind the counter. Alex finally let out all of the laughter he had been containing and bent over in a fit of giggles.

"Ooooo Peggy got it baddddd~" Alex taunted as Peggy blushed across her entire face, even reaching the tips of her ears.

"Sh-shut up Nugget Boi!" She hid her face behind her hands. Alex continued to tease her until their cake was delivered to their table. It was pre-sliced and a plate was sat in front of each of them. Peggy got each of them a slice and handed him a fork. He took it and started down at the cheese cake. Peggy had already began to tear into hers but suddenly seemed to get an idea and pulled out her phone. She aimed it at him and clicked a button. Her thumbs up signaled that she was fiming him.

"This is a joyous occasion, little Lex here is going to be trying his very first cheesecake! Go on Lex, enter a whole new world!" She smiled encouragingly and gave him yet another thumbs up. Alex cut a small bite with the side of his fork and held it close to his mouth. With a look to the camera and a small smile he put it in his mouth and was overwhelmed with the amazing taste. He groaned and dug right back in for another bite. Peggy laughed and Alex kept shoveling cheesecake into his mouth. He took a sip of a small bottle of sparkling lemonade Peggy had ordered without his realizing. It must have been when he was falling on the floor in laughter. He looked back at the camera one last time and smiled widely before laughing. Peggy shut off her phone and joined him. They both sat in that restraunt, laughing until their stoumache and cheeks hurt and Alex couldnt have been more content.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Eileen's Special Cheesecake is actually a real place. I kinda based everything here off actual maps of the city and the campus, so cred to me for being accurate and doing my research. (Btw Im not editing this fic until its over Sorry I aint got time for that)

**Author's Note:**

> I TRIED OKAY?! Ill update soon if I get some sort of public interaction.


End file.
